BioMarine Technologies, Inc. is in the business of developing high value chemicals from cultured microalgae. The products described in this proposal are three forms of eicosapentaenoic acid, an essential fatty acid with therapeutic and prophylactic applications for cardiovascular patients. The goal is to develop the technology to produce these products for less than $l.00 per gram. The procedure involves scale up of aquaculture extraction, and purification technologies developed in Phase I on a species of algae selected in Phase I. Technological focus is on aquaculture environmental engineering and on chromatography. Phase II is to produce pharmaceutical grade EPA to be sold as a prescription to treat cardiovascular patients.